


Moonbeam City Prompt Writing/Scene idea Sample/Drabbles

by KuroBakura



Category: Moonbeam City
Genre: Alternate Universe, Femslash, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for random stories based on Moonbeam City of all kinds of pairings and characters.</p><p>First one is based on Pizzaz Miller and my male OC, Tone, who is based on Benedict Cumberbatch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miss Miller

**Author's Note:**

> There will be all different ratings in this and it will be mark if it is NSFW or SFW.  
> It is an on-going project.

Tone stood in middle of a crowded sidewalk on a street in Moonbeam City, taking in the sights around him. It was a new place and a new world to him. He was not use to be around people since his parents passed away. Though, he was never used to being around people any way. He took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from having a major breakdown.

“Just keep walking, Tone. You just are out to eat and nothing more than that. You can not strave yourself. ...That was a terrible mistake when you did that, remember? You were in the hospital for almost 3 weeks. ...Pull yourself together and do not stress out.” Tone said to himself. He began walking again towards the diner, he noticed something or more like someone out of the corner of his right eye walk past him. She had luscious, long black hair, wore a maroon/dark pink dress and gold jewelry around her neck and on her ears. Her eyelashes were full and so were her dark pink lips. Tone felt he was just taken to a whole different world.

“Whoa...that woman was so beautiful!” Tone said to himself. A minute later, Tone heard a man yelling at someone. The man was yelling the woman he saw walk past him earlier.

“Bitch!” The man said.

“Excuse me?!” The Woman said to the Man.

“What? You suddenly have a hearing problem, bitch?” The Man said.

“How the hell do I have a hearing problem? I responsed to you, didn't I?” The Woman said, calmly. The man stood there for a second but then snapped out of it.

“Whatever! You're still a bitch.” The Man said.

“What the hell did I do to you?!” She asked.

“You're a cop. A female cop. And I hate cops.” The man said. Tone saw that this was becoming more dangerous.

“I have to do something before she gets hurt.” Tone thought, suddenly feeling hi . Suddenly, the man got pissed off.

“FUCK OFF, LADY!” The Man said.

“Leave me alone, you moron!” She said back to him. As the Man was about to say another word, Tone stepped in front of her.

“Who the hell are you?!” The Man asked Tone.

“The beautiful lady told you to leave her alone.” Tone told the Man.

“I do not take orders from a tiny shrimp like you.” The Man told Tone.

“The only thing tiny I can see here is your ego. Now, get lost!” Tone said to him. The Man spit on the ground and quickly walked away. Tone looked over at her. She was blushing. He walked over to her to make sure she was okay.

“Are you alright, Miss?” Tone asked her.

“Um, yes, Iam.” She told him taking a breath.

“If I embarrassed you. I apologize. I saw what was happened and got very worried” Tone told her.

“Oh, I am fine. ...Thank you for what you did just now.” She told him.

“You're welcome. By the way, what is your name?” Tone asked.

“Pizzaz Miller.” She replied. He smiled.

“Pizzaz Miller. What a beautiful for a beautiful woman! ...Oh, I am so sorry. That was rude of me, wasn't it?” Tone said Pizzaz. She giggled.

“Oh, you are so adorable and sweet! Thank you. It was not rude at all. Well, to me, it was not. What is your name? I do not think I have ever seen you before.” Pizzaz asked. Tone took a breath.

“My name is Tone Abernathy. I just moved here from a small town in the Northwest. And..you're very welcome.” Tone said. She held out her her hand.

“Please to meet you, Mr. Abernathy. Welcome to Moonbeam City.” Pizzaz said. Tone took her hand in his and they shook. After they shook hands, Tone looked at his watch.

“I hate to be rude, Miss Miller, but I need to get something to eat before it gets dark. I am not used to this town yet so no late night outings for me.” Tone told her. Pizzaz suddenly got an idea.

“Want to join me for dinner, Tone? If it gets dark, I can walk you back home.” Pizzaz told him.

“Are you sure? I do not want to be a burden and that could be a long walk.” Tone said.

“Do not worry. I can handle and you will not be a burden, I promise.” Pizzaz told him.

“It could also get dangerous at night.” Tone said.

“I am not worried about that either. I am a Police chief.” Pizzaz said,

“Oh, sweet, strong, powerful and beautiful. What a lovely combo.” Tone said. Pizzaz giggled again.

“So, after telling you all of this, would you still like to join me for dinner, Mr. Abernathy?” Pizzaz asked.

“I would be honored, Ms. Miller.” Tone answered.

“Any thing you have in mind?” Pizzaz asked.

“Actually, I am not sure what or where I was planning to eat, to be honest. How about you take me to your favorite place? I could use all the reccomendations I can get.” Tone said.

“Sounds great to me. Lets get going. I know a place near by that has a variety of dishes.” Pizzaz said.

“Sounds wonderful.” Tone said, looking at her. Pizzaz looked up at him and smiled. Tone smiled back and then they both turned their heads forwards and began walking again. Tone felt less stressed than when he left his new home.

“Earlier, I was walking to get something to eat, alone and now, I am having dinner with the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She is beautiful, brave, smart and sassy. ...She is perfect.” Tone thought to himself. Tone was excited about not only this town and what is in store for him but he was hoping he gets to spend more time with Miss Pizzaz Miller after tonight. He never felt this way about any one before. Tone suddenly had a feeling that made his heart skip a beat.

 

For the first in a long time, could he not only have been feeling close to this woman but...could Tone Abernathy already be in love with Pizzaz Miller?!

 

 


	2. Shy and In the Buff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rad walks in on his boyfriend (Chrome) and sees him naked for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually was suppose to just be a short scene but I made it longer than intended. DOES involve nudity.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash.  
> thanks!

Rad stood outside of the bedroom that him and his boyfriend, Chrome shared in their new home. He has been downstairs in the basement, organizing their media room for about a couple of hours. Chrome was outside in the back, working on the backyard for a while and then he went upstairs to go take a shower a lit bit ago after finishing for the day.

“I need to let Chrome know that we are going to need a couple more shelving units, a set of permanent markers and labeling stickers for the media room, among for other rooms as well.” Rad thought to himself, looking down. As Rad opened the door, looked up and then suddenly stopped. A dark blush appeared his face as he saw a bare, tan ass in his view. Rad moved his eyes up to see that it was Chrome's naked ass in front of him, standing near Rad's side of their bed. Chrome's long, red hair went a little bit over halfway down his back. At this point, Rad did not know what to do. He was nervous because he has never seen his lover naked yet and he did not want Chrome to see that he was looking at him. Chrome suddenly leaned forward to grab something he put on the bed. Rad internally squealed to himself.

“OH MY GOD! HE IS SO SEXY! HIS ASS IS PERFECTION!!” Rad thought himself.

“Do you like what you are see, Rad?” Chrome suddenly piped up and then turned to look at him, smiling. Rad just stood there for a second. He knew Rad was there the entire but was waiting for him to say something or make a sound.

“Chrome caught me. ...Fuck.” Rad thought.

“Rad, you do not have to feel shy or nervous about this sort of thing. We are both consenting adults here.” Chrome said.

“Yeah but....you're naked and I am not. Plus....that does not mean that you can not have any privacy.” Rad said. Chrome began to turn around to face Rad.

“OH GOSH! Um..uh...oh my.” Rad said, covering his eyes. Chrome stopped in front of Rad and held him in his arms. Rad still had his eyes covered and blushing but he could smell him. Chrome smelled like he just got out of the shower and vanilla body wash.

“Honey, there is nothing to be nervous about. You have seen me topless and in my underwear, remember? We even sleep together in the same bed in our underwear!” Chrome told him.

“Yeah but we are talking about your gorgeous bare ass and huge cinnastick here, honey!” Rad exclaimed. Chrome burst in to a fit of giggles.

“Wow! I never heard it being called THAT before! I love that! That was a good one!” Chrome said, giggling, Rad felt more nervous. As well as turned on. Rad suddenly saw his hands being removed for his face and Chrome was looking at him, now feeling calm after that fit of giggles, smiling.

“Rad, I am VERY comfortable being naked around you nor ashamed of it either. In fact, we could be naked in front of each other. I know you get nervous about this sort of thing but if you ever want to, go for it.” Chrome said. Rad sighed.

“I know but it may take time.” Rad said.

“That is fine, sweetheart. I am not going to make you do any thing you do not want to. You do not have to if you do not want to but if you ever do, just go for it. I love you, Rad and I want you to be comfortable and not feel forced or you have to do this. Plus, I am actually curious about what you look like naked, if you want to know the truth.” Chrome said. Rad started to smiled just a bit.

“One day, I will but right now, I am only comfortable being around you in my underwear when we are in bed.” Rad said.

“I understand, honey. ...Is it okay if I am naked in front of you though or would you rather me be in shorts when being around you in the house?” Chrome asked.

“Well, since you said you were comfortable around me naked, I do not mind if you are.” Rad said. Chrome smiled.

“Plus, your body is very sexy. Not even going to deny this fact about you.” Rad said, looking at him, biting his lower lip. Chrome smirked and wiggled his hips side to side a couple of times. Both of them giggled. Rad put his arms around him and kissed Chrome. They stopped kissing after about 20 seconds, they let go and Chrome went back over to to the bed and got dressed. After he finished, Rad took him downstairs to show Chrome what he has done with the media room so far.

“I love it so much.” Chrome said.

“Thank you, darling. Ooh, I just got an idea.” Rad said.

“What is your idea?” Chrome asked.

“One day we could come down here and play video games in our underwear...together” Rad said. Chrome looked at his boyfriend.

“Oh, I love you so much.” Chrome said.

“Eheheh, I love you too, Chrome.” Rad said.

 

 


	3. Rooftop Engagement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Jeffery spend an evening at dinner with each other only to change their lives and future forever that night.
> 
> This is based on my OC gay couple, Robert Novak (he is Razzle's baby brother) and his boyfriend (not for long) Jeffery Upton.  
> I imagine Robert being voiced and based on Martin Freeman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not flame or bash.
> 
> Thanks!

Prompt: 

 

    Robert was standing on the roof of a London restaurant where him and his boyfriend, Jeffery were having dinner late one evening. They were the only two up there since Robert reserved it for them only. Plus, he had a plan and surprise for his boyfriend. He looked at Jeffery, who was looking up at the sky, smiling. Robert could not believe this man not only this amazing and sexy, young was his boyfriend but Jeffery loves him for who he is, regardless of age There is a 13-14 year age difference, which is a lot but both of them felt like it their ages did not make them feel any different about each other but actually, it made them love each other more because of their personalities. Also, Jeffery always had a thing for older men. Robert walked over to him, stood next to his lover and leaned gently against him. Jeffery looked down at him and smiled.

“Beautiful evening, isn't it?” Jeffery said.

“Yes but I have been distracted by an even more gorgeous view this evening.” Robert replied.

“Oh?” Jeffery asked.

“Yes.” Robert said, standing back up, turned to Jeffery and looked up at him.

“I have not been able to keep my eyes of you all evening, my love. You are seriously a sight for sore eyes and sweet as sugar.” Robert said to Jeffery. Jeffery blushed and them smiled. He wrapped his arms around Robert and then leaned down to kiss the top of his forehead and hugged him for a minute before letting go. Now, he felt it was the right time to do what he was planning to do tonight.

“Jeffery?” Robert asked.

“Yes?” Jeffery replied. Robert stood back a few inches and stopped still standing in front of his man.

“Jeffery, we have been together for almost 3 years now and it has the most amazing 3 years of my life. I do have one question for you, my love. You do not have to give me an answer right away.” Robert said. Jeffery stood there, wondering what his man was talking about. Suddenly, Robert stood in front of Jeffery, holding a small dark blue box with a sliver swirls on it.

“Darling.” Robert said. Jeffery looked at Robert and the box. Robert put his hand on the top of the box and keep looking at Jeffery's face.

“Robert Louis Upton, you are the most amazing boyfriend in the world but I was wondering...” Robert said as he lifted up the cover the of the box. When the cover was completely lifted, Jeffery's eyes widened and looked at Robert, who was smiled. There was a ring in it. It was gold and had 4 gems in it one was a sapphire, one was a emerald and one was a garnet but in the middle was an opal, which was Jeffery's birthstone.

“Would you be my husband?” Robert said, finishing up what he previously said. Jeffery started to cry then he giggled a bit, which confused Robert.

“Honey, you alright?” Robert asked. Jeffery put one of his hands in one of his pant pockets, calming down.

“Yes, I am fine. I actually was going to ask you something as well.” Robert said, as he dug in his pants pocket and then found what he was looking for.

“What was it you were going to ask me?” Robert asked. Jeffery looked at Robert and smiled. He turned his head to face Robert again and put his hands back in front of him and was holding a light blue box in front of both of them.

“Well, I _was_ going to ask you a question but....” Jeffery said, lifting up the top of his small box. When Robert saw what was in it, he put his hand over his mouth began to cry tears of joy.

“I was going to ask you to _my_ husband tonight as well.” Jeffery said. The ring was also gold and a pink, purple and light blue gem in the middle of it. Neither of them really liked diamonds so both thought the rings were perfect.

“Oh, Jeffery, it's...it's..it is perfect!” Robert said.

“And yes, Robert, I will marry you and I will wear your ring since you asked me first.” Jeffery replied.

“Actually, to be honest, I never understood why the bride/woman has to wear the ring but not the guy. I feel like they really are committed and are getting married to one another...they both should be wearing rings. So my answer for you, Sweetheart, is not only I will marry you but I would love to wear your ring as well.” Robert said. Robert took gently held Jeffery's hand and slipped his ring on Jeffery's index finger and then Jeffery did the same with Robert's index finger. After they finished putting on the rings, they looked at their rings.

“How does yours fit?” Jeffery asked.

“It fits perfectly. Your's?” Robert replied and asked.

“Mine fits perfectly as well.” Jeffery said. Both looked up at each other and smiled. Then Jeffery took Robert in to his arms and held one of his hands in his.

“I am so excited about what the future holds for us, Robert. I love you.” Jeffery said to him.

“Same here, Jeffey Pop. I love you, too.” Robert said. Jeffery held Robert close to his body again and they both looked at the sun going down in the sky.

“What perfect way to end a perfect evening. “ Jeffery said.

“And the start of another adventure in our lives.” Robert said.

“By your side and for the rest of our lives.” Jeffery said. Robert and Jeffery happily sighed, looked at each other and kissed. Then they let go, Jeffery turned to the side and put his arm around Robert, who leaned against Jeffery and they both looked at the hustle and bustle of the city below them. Robert could not wait til he can officially can call Jeffery is husband. They discussed a bit of it later that night at home and decided to get married in the US since Jeffery's family lives there. Which means...it was time to take a trip to Moonbeam City and see his favorite nephew, Mr. Dazzle Novak.

 


	4. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering how horrible his Uncle is after getting in to a fight with him, Tone feels hurt and wants to go home.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a memory/backstory from when he was around 14-17 years old.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

Prompt: 

 

Tone stood in his room with his Uncle, having a verbal fight, which was not usual for these two. His Aunt was out doing some errands so she had no idea that this was going on back at the house, probably could be either a good or bad thing. Tone was vacationing in England with them for one summer. Usually, his Uncle and him got along but recently, they both were falling apart and becoming more distant from each other. Each passing day. Tone has been having issues at his school in America and has been bullied so much this past year that the Doctors had to up his medication dosage because of his depression and the he has been having a series of severe mental breakdowns. He also discovered that his Uncle was in fact a complete asshole. Today was the last straw for Tone with his Uncle and was sick of being degrading by him. Today it was because Tone was reading poetry and playing the violin outside near his Uncle's friends (even though he was not right next to them).

“You are a boy, a male, and a man! You are suppose to be strong and tough, not some sort of weak creampuff!” His Uncle said to him.

“Well, I am sorry that I am not what you expected to be and I will not change who I am just because I embarrassed you in front of your friends!” Tone said.

“You need to man up, Tone.” His Uncle said.

“NO! I JUST WANT TO BE MYSELF! WHY CAN YOU NOT GET IT THROUGH YOUR BLOODY, THICK SKULL?” Tone shouted. His Uncle rushed towards him and stood very close to him. Tone could feel like he was about to have a break down but he was trying to keep is composer.

“DO NOT GIVE ME THAT ATTITUDE, LITTLE BOY. I AM NOT AFRAID TO GIVE YOU A WHOOPING!” His Uncle, gritting through his teeth. As Tone heard the word “whooping”, he held his head and screamed. His Uncle scooted back as much as he could. Tone had a photographic memory, which was a huge cause to his stress and depression. In fact, he can physically feel it as if the memory was actually happening right in front of him and on certain parts of his body, it felt like it was burning.

“STOP! STOP IT! LEAVE ME ALONE! IT HURTS!” Tone shouted, starting to shake. After a minute, calming down, he looked up at his Uncle, who looking at him as if Tone was faking it.

“You are seriously pathetic, Tone.” His Uncle finally said. A tear streamed down Tone's right cheek. He knew then and there that he no longer wanted to have be around or have any thing to do with his Uncle His Uncle walked over to the door to leave and then stopped. Tone stood there and did not turn his head to face him.

“You know, sometimes I wonder why my Sister even adopted you.” His Uncle said before finally leaving the room. As he slammed his door, Tone walked over to his bed and sat up with his back against the headboard. He grabbed a pillow and held his face against, crying in to the pillow as he rocked back and forth a couple of times..

“I want to go home! I hate it here so much. My Aunt has not been around lately and my Uncles hates me!” Tone thought to himself. Then he remembered that his can call his parents day or night. He walked over, grabbed his phone and called his parents. After talking to them for a bit, his Father and Mother decided that Tone needed to come home right away and booked the first flight home for him. A couple of days later, Tone was on the plane back to the United States and leaving what happened behind him, hoping he will not remember it for the rest of his life.

 


	5. A Brock In The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock is doing his daily stretches outside early in the morning since the A/C in their home is broken. Rad decided to have some fun outside but then ends up having an early morning cuddle with Brock in the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a Moonbeam City AU version of Brock O'Hurn and Rad.

**Prompt:**

 

 

Rad was in the kitchen, getting a cup of ice water. It was around 7:45am and it was very warm in the house. The air conditioner has been broken for a couple of days and both Rad and Brock have been trying to find ways to keep themselves cool. Thank goodness they are finally getting it fixed today. Rad looked out the window and saw Brock doing his daily stretches out in the backyard on a thin mat. The grass was soaked from last night's rain, which was good. The sun was starting to show a bit more in the sky. Rad decided to go outside for a bit and watch him. When he opened the door, he felt a cool breeze hit his face and took a breath. Brock was now moving in to a different position. He got on to his hands and knees with his ass sticking up in air just a bit as he began to stretch. Rad suddenly got an idea. He put his cup down on to one of the side table that was inbetwen the chairs and quietly walked off of the porch and towards Brock. When he got close to him and to the side, Rad started feeling a bit excited about this...maybe even a bit too excited. Brock was still unaware that his lover was looking down right next to him nor was aware he was even outside. Suddenly, Brock heard a big smack from behind him, on his ass. His eye widened for a second and he suddenly feel confused.

“Whoa! What the?” Brock thought to himself. He turned on to his back and looked up and saw Rad, looking down at him, blushing.

“Was that you that just did that to my butt?” Brock asked. Rad nodded yes.

“Sorry. I did not mean to slap it that hard.” Rad said. Brock started to giggle.

“...Got a bit too excited there, didn't you?” Brock asked. Rad started blush but he began to smile a bit, too.

“Yes, basically.” Rad, suddenly feel ashamed. Brock sat up on the mat and held Rad's hand.

“Darling, it is alright and I am not mad at you. To be honest...I actually liked it.” Brock told him. Rad looked at him with a smile on his face.

“Oh, really?” Rad asked.

“Yes, I do.” Brock said. Rad felt better about what he did.

“Hey.” Brock suddenly piped up.

“Yeah?” Rad asked.

“Come lay down on the grass with me. It is a bit damp but that is actually is a good thing since our house feels like hell on Earth.” Brock said, removing the mat from under him and tossing gently to the side of him.. Rad laughed a few times and then got on to the ground next to Brock. He laid down on the grass and took a breath. The dew in the grass felt really nice along with the breeze he felt earlier. Not to mention the sun was now rising over the room a few house down on the right. Rad suddenly felt Brock lay next to him on his stomach, holding his head by one arm and having the other arm over Rad, holding his boyfriend close to him. Rad looked over at Brock, who was smiling at him.

“God, you are so gorgeous!” Rad said.

“Well, so are you.” Brock told him. Rad blushed.

“I am not like you, though, honey. You are like a God!” Rad told him.

“Hey, looks and weight have nothing to do with beauty. I even had self esteem issues when I was younger but I decided to try to be more of who I am and now, I feel comfortable how I look. I did not do it for other people, I did for myself. You should not based how you feel about yourself because of what they think about you.” Brock told him. Rad turned on his side and put his hand on Brock's cheek.

“You are right about that. I guess just because of my past...it is hard for me to get over certain things, I guess.” Rad said.

“And I am always here for you. I want you to be happy, no matter what and I support in every thing that you want to do. Just like you are for me.” Brock said.

“Of course. I love you.” Rad told him.

Brock moved closer over to Rad and kissed him. When they stopped, he looked in to Rad's eyes.

“I love you, too.” Brock replied. Suddenly, they let go of each other and laid down on his back. Rad scoot closer and laid his head on Brock's chest Brock wrapped his arm around Rad and then kissed the top of his head. They laid there for a bit. Talking, kissing, cuddling and grabbed each other's butt a couple of times. They even forgot that it was going to get warmer outside but they did not care tat this point. Brock and Rad were too busy being in love to care about any of that.

 


	6. Walking in The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tone finds sunshine (which turns out to be Pizzaz) on a rainy day.

**Prompt:**

Tone was walking down the street, just taking a stroll. He has not been out of his house in a few days and it was starting to get to him. Though, maybe he should have waited one more day to go out for a walk. It was cloudy and it was raining but not pouring.

“The one day I should have brought my umbrella with me. ...I need to think things through and plan it out more often but yet...thinking does tend to make me stress out to the point of having a panic attack. ...I better calm down before I do actually start to have a panic attack.” Tone thought to himself. As he walked across the street and began to walk forward down the block, he noticed someone through the giant window of a clothing store. Tone stopped, back up a few steps and look through it without trying to be noticed or coming off as a stalker. He looked to the side and smiled. It was Pizzaz! She was in the shop buying a new dress, blouse and a necklace. She was checking out and paying for her purchases as she was chatting with the cashier. Tone smiled and he saw Pizzaz laughing. Tone's crush on Pizzaz has gone from just a little crush to wanting to spend the rest of his life with her.

“She is so beautiful. ….I wish I had the courage to ask her out but I know she would not go for a guy with so many mental issues. ...Maybe I was meant not to be happy with any one and just be alone.” Tone thought to himself, suddenly feel like crap. As he saw Pizzaz turning around to leave the shop, Tone quickly ran down the street so no one would notice he was watching her. A minute later as Tone was standing under a roof to catch his breath, he felt like someone was standing next to him.

“Hey there!” A voice said to him. Tone turned and he smiled. It was Pizzaz (again). She was holding her purchase bag in one of her hands and carrying her purse on one of her shoulders.

“Oh! Hey, Pizzaz! How are you doing today?” Tone asked.

“I'm doing good. How about you, Tone?” Pizzaz replied.

“I am doing okay. ...I forgot my umbrella at home, though.” Tone said back.

“Which way are you heading?” Pizzaz asked.

“I am continuing down this way.” Tone said, pointing to his right.

“Oh, me, too! Want to walk together? We can share my umbrella.” Pizzaz asked. When Tone heard “walk together” from Pizzaz's mouth, he felt like his brain and mind were malfunctioning. The woman of his dreams just asked him if they wanted to walk together.

“Um, sure! I would love that. Thank you.” Tone replied. Pizzaz smiled at him as she took out her umbrella. After she opened it up, Tone slowly walked under it.

“May I hold it for you? I do not want you to feel like you are carrying so much at once and I will be careful.” Tone asked Pizzaz. Pizzaz nodded yes and he gently held her umbrella in his hand closest to her. Tone could not believe that he was actually holding her umbrella.

“She TOUCHED _this_ umbrella. Pizzaz Miler touched it! Well, it _is_ her's after all. ….Oh gosh, I am starting to come off as a creep again. I better calm down or she might end up sticking the umbrella up my ass instead of letting me hold it.” Tone thought to himself.

“Tone?” Pizzaz suddenly asked? Tone looked at her.

“Yes?” Tone replied.

“Do you want me to lead the way or do you want to?” Pizzaz asked.

“Oh! I will lead the way, Miss Miller. I will go at your pace.” Tone replied.

"Alright then." Pizzaz said back.

Pizzaz and Tone began to walk down the street together, side by side, under Pizzaz's umbrella.

 

 


	7. Amaze Saves The Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing Dazzle torment and make Rad feel like crap, the new recruit, Amaze was going to stop Dazzle form making this become worst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amaze is based on Tom Hiddleston

Prompt: 

 

Dazzle, Chrysalis, Rad and the new Moonbeam City recruit, Amaze Hollingsworth were checking out a crime scene, looking for evidence. Dazzle was running his big mouth and Rad was trying to get Dazzle to shut up which was causing a huge argument. Amaze and Chrysalis were standing in the corner, watching Rad and Dazzle go at it.

“Are they always like this at crime scenes?” Amaze asked.

“Pretty much, yes.” Chrysalis replied, fixing her glasses. Amaze liked working with the Moonbeam City Police department but...he already hated Dazzle so much. He really does not know much about Rad so he really can say any thing about him...yet.

“How long have you known them?” Amaze asked.  
“About a few years. Though, they have been working longer than I have been with department.” Chrysalis answered.

“Oh. ...I really wish Dazzle did not do that to Rad. He needs to act like an adult and way less like a child.” Amaze said.

“Well, they both do that to each other. Though...Rad not as much. I do agree with you as well.” Chrysalis explained. Suddenly, Rad lost it and was not holding back.

“I AM SO SICK OF YOUR CRAP, DAZZLE! YOU ALWAYS THINK THAT YOU ARE BETTER THAN ME! I AM JUST AS GOOD AS YOU!” Rad shouted.

“Well, that is because I am the greatest, Rad.” Dazzle told him.

“ _I_ always get stuff done and I am _way_ more accurate than you can or will ever be. We both do the same freaking job, for crying out loud!” Rad said.

“Oh, really? Because _I_ always get the credit for _my_ work. Where is _your_ #1 Cop cup or _your_ medals, Rad? You are nothing but just a jealous and whiny, little crybaby and you will never, EVER be amazing as I am.” Dazzle said. Amaze saw Rad shaking. Rad felt hurt and broken and some of the work Dazzle has done was actually what Rad has actually done but Dazzle gets the credit for it after lying about how he solved the crime or caught the crook without actually doing any thing...or at least... not doing any of it correctly.

“At least my boyfriend loves me.” Rad said, starting to cry.

“Brock is a stripper, Rad. He shows off his body off for money in front of a crowd of strangers.” Dazzle told him.

“He is actually a bartender! And so what if he strips every other Friday where we work? He is an adult and he is in a committed relationship with me. Just like I am with him. Also, you should be the last person to talk crap about strippers since you have had more strippers slide down your pole than all the poles in every Moonbeam City strip club combined.” Rad said.

“Brock is whore, Rad and you are nothing! I will always be greater than you at EVERY thing!” Dazzle said.

“ENOUGH!” A voice shouted. Dazzle looked to the side of him. Rad was crying too much to even look up or see any thing. It was Amaze, glaring at Dazzle.

“Stay out of this, Hollingsworth.” Dazzle said.

“Oh, shut the hell up, Novak! Seriously, we are all sick of your crap.” Amaze said. Dazzle was actually in shock for once. He has never heard any one stand up to him like that besides Pizzaz. Chrysalis knew she should stop this from getting worst but to be honest...she was actually quite enjoying Dazzle getting his handed to him by Amaze.

“You know what, you are so annoying.” Dazzle told Amaze.

“And you are such a freaking bitch!” Amaze said back. Chrysalis looked to the side, trying to hold back her grin. Dazzle walked over to Amaze, feeling very irritated.

“I am going to let Pizzaz know about this whole thing and when she finds out, your ass will kicked to the curb and you will be out of a job.” Dazzle said. Dazzle thinks Amaze has a crush on Pizzaz and was willing make sure he will not be with her. Amaze does have a crush on someone in the Police department but it was not Pizzaz. Amaze grinned as he leaned forward, looking at Dazzle in the face.

“Go for it, Dazzle. Go ahead and be childish. I am surprised by the way you act that they let 5 years old become detectives and/or cops.” Amaze told him. Dazzle moved away from him and began to walk over to the car. Amaze walked over to Rad and spent a couple of minutes trying to calm him down.

“Every thing will be okay, Rad. Don't worry.” Amaze said.

“Well, at least I only have another week before I am officially leaving this job.” Rad told him. The board made a deal with Rad that he can continue to work until the end of month, which there was one week left. Rad was so happy that he was leaving. Plus, he loved his new job way better any way.

“To be honest, I am glad because I know how much he stresses you out. Plus, I have met Brock when he stopped by the station to pick your up for lunch last week. He is a really nice and sweet guy. Dazzle's a liar. I think Brock and you make an amazing couple.” Amaze said.

“Thank you, Amaze.” Rad said.

“No problem. By the way, I have your back, Rad.” Amaze said.

“Thanks. I really so glad about that.” Rad told him.

“No problem.” Amaze said. The gang spent a couple of more minutes before they were officially done looking over the crime scene and gathering evidence. The car ride back to the police station was hell. Rad was nervous all the way there because he was in the same car with Dazzle.

\-------

Later at the station, Amaze was in the break room, drinking a cup of tea and taking a quick break from work.

“Amaze?” A voice said from behind him. Amaze turned around and standing there was Chrysalis.

“Oh! Hi, Chrysalis.” Amaze said. Chrysalis walked over to Amaze, stopped in front of him and smiled.

“I wanted to let you that what you did earlier at the crime scene was really brave. No one has ever stood up to Dazzle like that. Well, except for Pizzaz, of course.” Chrysalis said.

“Thanks. I am so glad that Brock was able to come get Rad and walk with him for a bit so he could feel better and less stressed out about what happened.” Amaze told her.

“You're welcome. Brock is a pretty cool and sweet guy.” Chrysalis said.

“I agree.” Amaze said, smiling at her. Chyrsalis blushed.

“He is amazing...just like...” Chrysalis could not get the rest of the sentence out of her mouth and without thinking, kissed Amaze on the cheek. Amaze's eyes widened and blushed.

“Um...I better get back to work. Talk to you soon, Amaze!” Chrysalis said as she rushed out of the room and back to her desk. Amaze just stood there, in shock.

“She...kissed me. Chrysalis Tate kissed my cheek! ...YES!” Amaze thought to himself as he touched the cheek and smiled. Suddenly, he realized his tea spilled on to the floor and cleaned it up before heading back out to his desk, feeling like he was on Cloud 9 for the rest of the day.

 


	8. Ready For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tone and Pizzaz were about to do something that neither of them were going to regret.
> 
> Prompt: How Tone loses his virginity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not flame or base and the rating is an implied/rated M.

  
  
  
Tone and Pizzaz were sitting on Pizzaz's couch in the living room at her house. Pizzaz was sitting on Tone's lap. Both were heavily making out with each other as they were having lunch and some drinks on one of Pizzaz's days off. When they both stopped, they looked at each other, blushing and panting. They did have a couple of drinks before this started but how they felt about each other or were doing was not because of the alcohol in their systems. Suddenly, Tone realized that he not only was love with this woman but he was lusting after her, too. Not wanting to ruin things for them or do any thing rash, Tone held one of Pizzaz's cheeks and looked in to her eyes. Pizzaz looked right back at him in his. He felt like he should wait to tell her but he had to tell her sooner or later and knowing himself...waiting to tell her would be a very bad idea.

 **“** Pizzaz?” Tone suddenly piped up.

“Yes?” Pizzaz replied. Tone let go of her cheeks and leaned back on to the couch then sighed.

 **“** I do not want to be rude or any thing but I think we should move on to something else before something happens that we both could regret.” Tone told her.

 **“** Regret what?” Pizzaz asked. Tone began to feel nervous but took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

“Pizzaz, there is something you need to or should know about me. Well, you already know that I love you with all my heart but there is something else as well and...and...oh gosh. I have it on the tip of my tongue but I am too flustered right now to say it.” Tone said but got too nervous to say the rest of it. Pizzaz held one of Tone's cheeks and looked in to his eyes.

“You do not have to feel nervous, honey. Just tell me what is it that I should know.” Pizzaz said. Tone silently gulped.

“I...I...I lust after you, Ms. Miller. I never felt this way about any one before and I really think you are very beautiful.. Oh dear, I have said too much, haven't I? I feel like such a pervert. Please forgive me.” Tone finally said to her. Pizzaz giggled and smiled as she let go of his cheek. She got up and off of Tone's lap and stood over him and then leaned over him, putting one of her hands on his right shoulder. He looked up at her, feel hot and

“Oh, Tone, you have not said too much at all. It is okay to feel that way about a person and it does not make you a pervert. Plus, you and I are adults and can have sex. We do not have to be married to experience it, either. If you want to have sex, just to tell or ask me. To be honest, I am ready whenever you are.” Pizzaz said. Tone did not expect to hear this. In fact, he was not sure what to say at this point.

“Pizzaz, I...” Tone said but was interrupted when Pizzaz kissed his cheek and then looked back at his face again.

“I am not as innocent as you make me out to be or...when I want to be.” Pizzaz told him.

“But...but there is one more thing you really should also know.” Tone said..

 **“** What is it, dear?” Pizzaz asked.

 **“** I'm...I am..I am virgin and I am not sure what to exactly do when it comes to sex. I do not watch porn either which I would not to any of the things they do in those videos any way. I just want to make sure you are really ready and comfortable with and for this. I respect your body.” Tone said.

 **“** Not for much longer you are not going to be a virgin. That's for sure.” Pizzaz thought to herself, smiling and feeling turned on by Tone. Suddenly, Pizzaz held both of Tone's hands in her's and cupped her breasts with them. Tone blushed a deep red color across his cheeks and could not believe that he was feeling her breasts. About 15 seconds later, she let go of her breasts and his hands.

“Does this answer your question about me being ready for this? I really am serious about this, Tone. I want _you_. Pizzaz asked. Tone nodded his head yes a couple for time, still realizing that this was actually happening and what he just did.

“Good. Now, lets go somewhere more comfortable and more private.” Pizzaz said, getting off of Tone and up from the couch. Tone got up from the couch after her and they held hands. They walked towards the hallway and to where her room was. When they arrived to her bedroom door, Pizzaz turned to Tone and began to kiss him, roughly and Tone suddenly groped up her ass. The two then walked in to her bedroom and shut the door behind them.

Tone was about experience something that he never has never done before....he was about to have sex for the first time and with the woman who he is madly and truly in love with.

 


End file.
